The project titled 'Protein Chemical Studies of the Forms of hCG' will focus on the protein chemical aspects of gonadotropins. This research project also proposes to develop reagents to measure early pregnancy loss in primates in collaboration with investigators at the University of Pittsburgh. The project titled 'Three Dimensional Structural Analyses of the Gonadotropins' seeks to apply the techniques of X-ray crystallography and nuclear magnetic resonance to various gonadotropin molecules in order to elucidate their three dimensional structures. These data will then be employed in molecular modeling experiments to aid in the design of agonists and/or antagonists to these molecules. The project titled 'Glycoprotein Hormone Structure and Functions' proposes to apply the techniques of molecular biology to increase understanding of the mechanisms of gonadotropin action and receptor interactions with a special emphasis on the role of the carbohydrate elements of glycoprotein hormones. This application also proposes two core facilities, one will be an Administrative Core and the other will be a cell culture core. Both cores will provide services to all three health projects.